SaviorHemlock Grove story
by MoxyMayhem666
Summary: Hemlock Grove is a Netflix original Please read all of it! I wander where every where.I am the kind've person you would call a 'Gypsy".People will never really find all of the worlds secrets.Some are meant to be kept and some not,Especially the ones in Hemlock Grove.Some of the deepest secrets are kept there.But yet all of the civilians in this town are blind to what is coming for
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there lovies i hope you enjoy the first chapter of Savior**

Prologue

I feel the dirt and moss rush before my feet as I run

through the lush feeling is...Unnatural but this is my burden.I was born like this and there is nothing to reverse it.I keep sprinting,feeling the air go through my fur and then I hear a snap.I stop dead in my a click of a gun.I drop down for a brief second.I steadily get up back on my feet and trot as gently as I could and then I came up on a house.I drop down on the front steps and start to breath shallowly.I close my eyes and all I see is darkness,and then A wolf as dark as the night,eyes as bright as the stars.I wake up and find a man towering over me with a towel covering his lower torso.I try to lift myself up but drop down immediately in a little puddle of blood.I black out again.I wake up to find myself in a small room with gauze wrapped around my stomach I sit up slowly wincing realizing I have clothes on too.I stand up and walk slowly out of the small room out into the living wave of hunger flows over me as I smell food wafting into the living room.I walk into the living room not noticing the woman in the kitchen following me into the living room as well.I find a picture of an old man,and A statue of Ganesh.I get down on my knees in front of the statue and look at it silently wording prayers from my gypsy ancestors.I finish and just sit there"Thank you for all you have done for me.I must leave now.I will return the clothes.I know where this place is.I used to come and cook for the previous owner."I say getting up from the place I was sitting and almost fell down but regained my balance."The name is Lynda the boy who brought you in is my son Peter Rumancek."I nod and and smile''My name is Rosalind Lincete .''I say putting my hand took it warmly."Sorry for putting you through all that trouble of wrapping me up."I say frowning a bit as Lynda chuckles lightly"No for one of our own kind.''"Well thank you for your help.I might have never made it without you."I say say our goodbyes to each other and I walk carefully to my home.i unlock my door and walk into my little trailer and walk back into my bathroom and take a shower.I get dressed in my normal day - Polyvore.I wash and dry the clothes Lynda let me wear and fold them neatly.I ate some cereal and left my little home walking to Lynda's house.I see a guy laying on the hammock just laying there peacefully and the waking up."You see them too?I mean the Jellyfish."I ask him as he gets startled and looks up at me"Yeah I are you healing?"He ask as he stands up and walks towards me."Fine I guess.I came to give your mom her clothes back,is she home?"I ask"No,she isn't going to be for hang out?"I thought about it for a minute."Sure."I say as I sit down on the hammock and lay down as Peter joins me laying down in the hammock passing me a beer."So you see them ?"He asks "Yea I do all the time when I close my eyes."I say closing my eyes taking a sip of the beer."They are so beautiful."I say looking at them and them opening my eyes taking another sip of beer and looking over to Peter."Yeah they your a gypsy?"He asks as he takes a swig out of his beer"Yeah my whole family are gypsy' grandparents watched me after my parents died from getting killed by an grandparents died a few years ago right before I started I recently moved here for senior year''I say looking back up towards the tree tops taking another swig of my beer"I just moved here recently we'll bump into each other"He says smiling over to me"Your new here."We here another girl come from no jump up in shock as I spill my beer on the ground"Shit."I mutter under my and I both Stand up from the hammock and we stand next to each other wandering who she is."Are you guys werewolves?"She asks"Your index and middle finger are the same length for the both of 's supposed to be one of the signs of a werewolf."and that is when we had our conversation with her being a talking to her Peter and I walk into his house.I walk into the living room and sit on the sat down next to me and started playing with my rings."They were my mothers rings."He smiled"They are beautiful."He says as he looks up at me and brushes a lock of hair behind my ear and leans in to kiss me.I stop him when he is inches away"Peter...I've gotten my heart broken before.I'm not ready for something like this.I should go night Peter."I say walking to the door and picking my jacket up.I have a silent walk over to my house.I walk into my little home once more hanging up my coat instead of taking it down from the rack.I walk into my bedroom in the back and lay down closing my eyes looking at the jelly fish till I fell I hope I didn't ruin it for Peter and I to be friends I think.

**Please comment and favorite**

**~M.M. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey guys second chapter up for you guys please enjoy!**

Rosalind's P.O.V  
I wake up to my alarm buzzing that annoying buzz.I hit the off switch on my clock and i sit up in bed remembering what happened with Peter and I the previous day.I push the thought out of my head and tie my hair up into a bun.I walk into my bathroom and shed my clothes taking a quick shower.I get out and dry my self off setting my clothes out as I go back into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea. Rosalind 2 - Polyvore.I finish my tea and get dressed.I walk to the coat rack and grab my coat and look back at my house before I walk out the door.I take some herb out of my pocket and hang it on my door before I leave.I start walking to school when Peter joins me for my walk."Hey Rosalind I'm sorry for yesterday.I don't know what came over me." he says looking over to me,hoping I would say something.I look over to him seeing worry clouded over his face"Peter don't 's Ok,It's just I...I am not ready to have a relationship right now.I just need you to be a friend right now."I say breaking eye contact with him remembering my recent ex.I pull my jacket sleeve down just a little bit to hide the burns on my Peter didn't notice me pulling down my coat sleeves."So your a werewolf to."He says to me"Yeah.I was born like that."I say laughing a little bit."Join the club."Peter says laughing along with finally get to school and This guy with blonde hair slicked back smoking a cigarette starts to stare at us as we walk by."Who is that guy?"Peter asks whispering over to me"His name is Roman Godfrey.I used to do business with his mother."He looks over to me in shock knowing what I meant"Yeah The viles."I say reassuring him in what I did"So you really did do business with her."He says chuckling as I join keep walking until we bump into Christina"Hey Hemmingway"Peter says smiling at her"Don't call me that."She snaps back"Guess summer is over"I say Looking over at Peter As we keep waling to the first period and finding out our lockers are next to eachother we both walk to our lockers and take out books and stops dead in his tracks with our conversation to look at Shelly.I turn around and see her walking towards us getting teased by a pair of girls"Pricks."I say under my walks by us with no she walks by I look over at peter to see his amazed face"That's Shelly Godfrey.I've never met Roman or Shelly just their mother.I keep my distance from Upir's"I say to Peter saying the last part uneasily.I shake my head a little bit and sigh."I'll talk to you later Peter I have to go to Algebra."I say walking off clearly letting Peter know I was bothered.  
Peter's P.O.V  
The rest of the day went by slowly.I haven't seen Rosalind since the ending of First period.I wonder whats going school Rosalind walks up besides me"I'm sorry for earlier,I just needed to be alone for awhile."She says looking over to me"Hey it's ok."We finally get off campus and I take out my tin box out of my bag and pull out a joint and lit it "You want a drag?"I ask Rosalind as I blow a smoke circle."Sure,why not."She says smiling looking over to me as I put the joint between her takes a couple drags and hands it back over to me"I knew the guy who lived in the house that you live mentioned you a couple times saying he was your it true?I could never believe him because of how he drank."She asks as I pass it to her again."He sure was my Uncle."I say smirking at the ground"Hey I got some time to blow before I need to get home for go hang out in the forest.I have this perfect place I found a couple days go."I say guiding Rosalind through the get there and I drop to the ground on my back looking up at the tree's as Rosalind lays next to shivers for a moment before I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she come a little closer to me."you smell nice"She says and then laughing at her self as I start laughing myself aswell."you smell good too."I say after I stopped laughing.i get up and help her up walks next to me then intertwines her fingers with mine as we walk to her house"Well that was a wonderful date."She say looking at me from her door pain."So this was a date huh."I say looking at her beautiful eyes"yes it was."She says giggling."Well the date isn't over yet.I still have to do this."I say as I lean in close to her face and rest my nose next to hers and brush my lips against hers and tease her.I press my lips against hers as I place my hands on her lower back as she puts her arms around my neck."And now the date is over."I say to her as she smiles"this doesn't mean your my Boyfriend though,But it doesn't mean I won't think about it."She says looking up at me as she pulls me into one last kiss"Good night Peter."She says waving from her door as I start goes inside and I start doing a victory walk.


End file.
